The present disclosure relates generally to processing a stereo signal into a mono signal and, more particularly to processing a stereo signal into a mono signal with reduced phase cancellation.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Professionally-produced multi-channel audio, such as professionally-recorded music or audiobooks, typically may be recorded such that no components of the stereo audio signals are out of phase with the other. Thus, to play professionally-produced multi-channel audio on a monophonic (mono) speaker, the channels simply may be summed. Since all of the audio signals may be in phase with one another, all of the components of the audio signals may add to one another to produce a mono output signal.
Multi-channel amateur recordings and/or podcasts may not have been processed at the time of recording in the manner of such professionally-produced multi-channel audio. As such, certain frequency components of these multi-channel audio signals may be out of phase with one another. To obtain a mono audio signal from two multi-channel audio signals, only one signal may be output, but the resulting mono signal will not include any audio information contained in the other signal. If both signals are simply summed, however, phase cancellation of out-of-phase components may distort the resulting mono signal. Specifically, in-phase portions of the audio signals will add to one another, while out-of-phase portions of the audio signals will cancel each other out.